goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Princess makes a WSP video out of WeatherStar4000Video and gets grounded
Characters Instructor (WeatherStar4000Video)-Lee Ice Princess-Julie WeatherStar4000Video's fake mom-Jennifer Chloe-Shy Girl Salli Bro (Vortex Bro's mom)-herself Salli Bro (Curve Bro's mom)-herself Alan Bro (Twister Bro's dad)-himself Jose Marquez-Brian PowerJohn25UTTP-Kidaroo Althea Andrea-Elizabeth Ms. Standsberry-Emma Bark Baker-Steven ShimmeringNight-Salli Custard-Jennifer Boss-Eric Dark Bowser-Alan Plot Ice Princess gets in big trouble. Transcript WeatherStar4000Video: Okay, we're going to write an 8,000 page essay on why going to work is important. Ice Princess: Really?! 8,000?! That's way too long! Choose a shorter number! WeatherStar4000Video (to Ice Princess): Ice Princess, we're doing an 8,000 page essay and that's final! Now get used to it! (to the others) Anyways, I have to use the bathroom. If I see you doing something bad, you're going straight to Boss Eric! (WeatherStar4000Video leaves) Ice Princess: Now that WeatherStar4000Video is gone, I'm going to go on YouTube. (Computer says: Site blocked by boss) Ice Princess: What?! Blocked by Boss Eric?! Can there be a way to bypass the work's security system?! (15 minutes later) Ice Princess: Now that I removed the firewall, it's time to get working. (15 minutes later) WeatherStar4000Video: I'm back but why are the mothers of Vortex Bro and Curve Bro laughing and why is the father of Vortex Bro laughing as well? Vortex Bro's mom: Look at your computer! Curve Bro's mom: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Vortex Bro's dad: It's going to be funny! (Video begins) WeatherStar4000Video's fake mom: WeatherStar4000Video, how dare you kill Barney?! She is your baby sister Chloe's favorite TV show! Chloe: You killed Barney! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! WeatherStar4000Video's fake mom: See?! That's all she can say because she can only think about is Barney! You're grounded grounded grounded forever! I will call some people over to teach you a lesson! (15 minutes later) WeatherStar4000Video's fake mom: They're here! Jose Marquez: I'm Jose Marquez and I can't believe you killed Barney and made your baby sister cry! PowerJohn25UTTP: I'm PowerJohn25UTTP! Shame on you for killing Barney! Althea Andrea: I'm Althea Andrea and you will only watch shows made in the Philippines! Ms. Standsberry: I'm Ms. Standsberry and you're even worse than Justin the Brainsurge Fan! Bark Baker: I'm Bark Baker and if you insult my werewolf look, you will be busted by the GTA Police! ShimmeringNight: I'm ShimmeringNight and if you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the Japanese Police on you! WeatherStar4000Video's fake mom: You heard them so go to your room now! WeatherStar4000Video: Never! I wish you were all dead! WeatherStar4000Video's fake mom: How dare you wish us dead?! That's it! Custard, beat my son up! Custard: On it! (Custard beats up WeatherStar4000Video, as Robbie Rotten comes in to hide the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! (Video ends) WeatherStar4000Video: All right, all right, all right! Who made a Warren-Style punishment video out of me, used bad people as the visitors, and included me being beaten by Custard?! Vortex Bro's mom: Me, along with Curve Bro's mom and Twister Bro's dad are laughing so hard, we can't tell who made it. WeatherStar4000Video: Ice Princess, did you make a Warren-Style punishment video out of me and made everyone laugh?! Ice Princess: Yes I did. WeatherStar4000Video: Ice Princess, how dare you make a Warren-Style punishment vide out of me when you were supposed to do an 8,000 page essay?! Also, did you include Jose Marquez, PowerJohn25UTTP, Althea Andrea, Ms. Standsberry, Bark Baker and ShimmeringNight as the visitors?! Ice Princess: I did that too. WeatherStar4000Video (Scary Voice): OH MY GOODNESS! ICE PRINCESS, YOU KNOW I HATE THESE PEOPLE! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING A ONE WAY TICKET TO BOSS ERIC RIGHT NOW! NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE! (in Eric's office) Boss: So Ice Princess, why are you here? Ice Princess: I made a Warren-Style punishment video out of WeatherStar4000Video when I was supposed to write an 8,000 page essay. Boss: Ice Princess, you know we don't make any Warren-Style punishment videos out of good users! Also, the visitors you put in the video are troublemakers! Only good people are allowed to be in any Warren-Style punishment videos! You're fired for six weeks! Get out right now! (at home) Dark Bowser: Mom, how dare you make a Warren-Style punishment out of WeatherStar4000Videos?! You know that can violate YouTube's community guidelines and give you a copyright strike! Also, did you include Jose Marquez, PowerJohn25UTTP, Althea Andrea, Ms. Standsberry, Bark Baker and ShimmeringNight as the visitors?! Ice Princess: Yes I did. Dark Bowser: Mom, how dare you include Jose Marquez, PowerJohn25UTTP, Althea Andrea, Ms. Standsberry, Bark Baker and ShimmeringNight as the visitors?! You know they are all troublemakers! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for six days! Now it's punishment day! First punishment, I will close your YouTube account so you will never see it again! (after Dark Bowser closed his mom's account) Dark Bowser: Second punishment, throwing your computer away! (after Ice Princess's computer was thrown away) Dark Bowser: Third punishment, turning you into Comedy World and in your bikini! Ice Princess: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Don't do it! I'm sorry for making a Warren-Style punishment video out of WeatherStar4000Video! Dark Bowser: Too bad! You should have thought about it before you acted! (Censored) Ice Princess: Oh no! I'm now in Comedy World and in my bikini! Dark Bowser: This is what you get for making a Warren-Style punishment out of WeatherStar4000Video! Now go to sleep and you wait until Dad gets home! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ice Princess deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106